1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric films used for a wide variety of purposes. More particularly, the present invention is related to polymeric films that act as substrates or facestock for labels, and many other film-based products. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to monolayer polymeric film products that are subsequently printed with a variety of printing systems. The present invention is directed to machine-direction-oriented film for label stock, particularly those having a relatively high degree of conformability to flexible structures on which they are placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that labels, tapes, decals, etc., are widely accepted means for conveying information. For many years, the information was printed on a thin paper product that either had a pressure-sensitive adhesive backing, or that was otherwise adhere to the surface of interest. Paper was used, and continues to be used, because it has sufficient flexibility and toughness to conform to various surfaces without tearingxe2x80x94at least without tearing immediately.
A further advantage of paper is its ability to accept print applied in the variety of ways that print is applied, including, but not limited to, offset, thermal transfer, letterpress, rotogravure, flex, and screen. That is, the print can easily be applied without concern that it will separate from the paper substrate.
At least one disadvantage in the use of paper as a label substrate is its moisture absorbency. This characteristic can cause a reduction in tear strength as well as a reduction in shelf life. Other problems with paper labels include curling of the material and the general aesthetics of the paper. In order to overcome these and other disadvantages in the use of paper as a label substrate, viscoelastic, or polymeric, films have been developed. Polymeric filmsxe2x80x94including those made with polyethylene or polypropylene as the foundation componentxe2x80x94have been developed as substitutes for paper label substrates. This material is relatively inexpensive to obtain and to fabricate in the thickness range of interest and noted. It also has a higher tear strength than paper. Further, it is much more moisture resistant than paper. Two disadvantages of note, however, include the ability of polymeric films to conform to flexible items to which they are affixed, and the difficulty in getting polymeric films to accept print of the types described.
Fairly recent developments in polymeric film fabrication have addressed the problem of conformance to flexible surfaces. That problem occurs, for example, when a label is affixed to a bottle or container made of a flexible materialxe2x80x94such as a plastic beverage container, a toothpaste tube, or a shampoo bottle for example. The label must be sufficiently flexible to conform to changes in the container surface, when, for example, the bottle is squeezed. The label must, however, be tough enough to remain intact under those conditions so that the information thereon remains visible. The primary means for addressing this issue has been the introduction of a film-processing step that substantially aligns the molecular structure of the polymer as it is being stretched to its desired thickness. The polymers that have been used most commonly include either cast polyethylene or plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
It is important to understand in considering the processing of these types of films that the material used is a thermoplastic polymer. That is, the material can be heated to a temperature high enough to cause it to become fluid-like without being a liquid, so that it may be made into virtually any desired shape and is much more xe2x80x9chandleablexe2x80x9d than thermoset polymers. The shaping of the material is achieved by mechanically stretching or orienting the polymer chains in a particular way. As the material is chilled, it solidifies into the desired shape, albeit with some shrinkage as crosslinking occurs. Thermoplastic materials such as polyethylene and PVC may be formed and re-formed in this way into a variety of shapes. Thermoset polymers, on the other hand, can only be processed once. Any subsequent attempts to heat them for re-forming result in irreversible degradation.
In the field of film substrates, the processing of the thermoplastic polymer can be arranged such that the desired film shapexe2x80x94principally an issue of thicknessxe2x80x94is achieved, along with the conformability and strength needed for the flexible containers noted. The shaping and strengthening is achieved by stretching an extruded film that is initially about 10-12 mils thick over a plurality of rollers so as to thin it while also orienting the polymeric chains substantially in a single direction. This processing technique has been available for quite some time. One example of it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,782 issued to Freedman. The Freedman patent describes the orientation of a facestock film so as to provide greater stiffness in that direction while maintaining conformability.
One problem with the prior-art means for producing a conformable film involves the printability of the film. Inherent in the nature of the polymeric materials used to produce these films is the lack of a suitable film surface profile to which print can adhere. In general, fabricated polyethylene and polypropylene lacks sufficient xe2x80x9cnooks and cranniesxe2x80x9d to which print ink can adhere. As a result, the surface of the material must be treated, or a more suitable material must be applied to the surface of the polymer. In the field of plastic films, labels, etc., top-coating treatment of the polymer surface is expensive. Therefore, the industry standard at present is to co-extrude at least a second layer of material with the primary facestock layer, where the second layer more readily accepts print, but does not have the strength of the primary material. Further, it is fairly common for that second material to be applied to both sides of the primary material. The label stock for printing described in the Freedman patent describes this layering of different materials.
It has been determined that vinyl-acetate, generally in an ethylene-vinyl-acetate (EVA) complex but not limited thereto, will accept print of the type commonly used throughout the printing fieldxe2x80x94whether oil- or water-based. By forming a multi-layered film, it is possible to produce a relatively inexpensive, printable, and conformable substrate that is of interest to the label industry. A significant drawback to this multi-layer processing, however, relates to the quality of the film provided. Specifically, the layering of two unlike materials, each of which has its own set of optimal processing conditions, yields an inferior product. In particular, the primary material, which, as indicated, may be polyethylene, PVC, or even polypropylene, or a co-polymer of polypropylene and polyethylene, can and should be heated to temperatures on the order of 220xc2x0 F.-270xc2x0 F. for proper orientation processing.
Processing at lower temperatures reduces stabilization of the crystalline polymer and thereby reduces the resultant stiffness, flatness, and curl of the film. EVA, on the other hand, softens and/or melts at approximately 220xc2x0 F. when it is formed as its own distinctive layer. Further, the two dissimilar materials orient (flow) and shrink differently as they are heated, cooled, and solidify. In fact, the amorphous EVA shrinks in a different way than the crystalline structural polymer, particularly as it approaches the desired processing temperature. Because of this dissimilarity, delamination and curling of the multi-layer film is common. In addition, processing at lower temperatures creates a tension in the structural matrix of the film. As a result of these two problems, a label or other type of identifier having such a film facestock is extremely difficult to print, and causes considerable waste as the film either separates, curls, or a combination of the two. Unfortunately, this problem cannot be avoided in that the layering of materials for print labeling forces the manufacturer to process at lower than desired temperatures during heat stabilization.
Another limitation of the prior multi-layered films is the relationship between the strength of the film in the transverse direction (TD) and the strength of the film in the machine direction (MD). (The machine direction relates to the strength of the film in the direction it moves through the processing rollers. The transverse direction relates to the strength of the film in the planar direction perpendicular to the machine direction.) Freedman indicates that a label film""s transverse-direction stiffness may be slightly less than xc2xe of the film""s machine direction stiffness, and preferably less than xc2xd the machine-direction stiffness. However, as a practical matter, it is difficult, if not impossible, to process a multi-layered film at a temperature sufficient to achieve a TD-stiffness-to-MD stiffness ratio of anything greater than xc2xd. This relates to the vinyl acetate processing temperature limitations noted above, as well as to the design of the rollers presently used to create these films.
Presently, the hot rollers used to stretch and heat-set the films are made with relatively rough surfaces. This has in the past been considered necessary in order to be sure that the film would not stick to the rollers, as it would on a very smooth roller. In that regard, most film processing rollers having chrome surfaces have chrome finishes of no less than 8-12 RMS. However, the gap between successive rollers having these relatively rough surfaces permits the film to shrink, primarily in the transverse direction, as it is being stretched. This is the cause of the difficulty in getting the TD film stiffness to be as close as possible to the MD stiffness. In some applications, such as film labels on flexible containers and the like, equivalency of the MD-to-TD stiffness relationship provides more processing options in that orientation is less critical.
In regard to films fabricated of PVC, the automated dispensing equipment employed to make pliable films of that material has limitations that reduce the cost effectiveness of making the films out of that material. First, it is to be noted that PVC is much denser than the polyolefins such as polyethylene, on the order of 1.4-1.5 specific gravity for PVC to 0.9 specific gravity for the polyolefins. Since film costs are based substantially on weight, the physical characteristics associated with PVC-based films must be substantially greater than that for the polyolefins in order to justify the increased cost per pound. One physical characteristic that does make PVC a desirable film stock is its opacity. PVC films have heretofore been much clearer than polyolefin films. The desire for a clear film can outweigh the cost per pound limitations. Moreover, PVC-based films including impact-resistant additives or co-polymers are softer and more flexible than cast or oriented polyolefins. That softness and flexibility is desirable in graphic arts equipment, dental products, and x-ray folders, for example.
In addition to the higher cost associated with PVC films, is the well-documented environmental concern associated with the use of that polymer. For that reason, it would be desirable to eliminate them substantially from use but without losing the clarity, softness, conformability and flexibility that they establish in films, including printable films.
Therefore, what is needed is a polymeric film substrate that is conformable to an array of surfaces, flexible or otherwise. What is also needed is a polymeric film substrate for labels, tapes, etc., to which a variety of printing inks will adhere. Further, what is needed is a polymeric film substrate that will not delaminate and which Is substantially curl-free. Yet further, what is needed is a polymeric film substrate that can be processed under optimal conditions and with little, if any, increase in the cost typically associated with such fabrication. Still further, what is needed is a polymeric film substrate having increased transverse-direction stiffness without losing its printability. In addition and more generally, what is needed is an economical and relatively environmentally-friendly material, such as something other than PVC, to create a film that is soft, conformable, flexible and clear with sufficient physical characteristics to stand up to the stresses experienced by films applied to pliable base structures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a polymeric film substrate that is conformable to an array of surfaces, flexible or otherwise. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a polymeric film substrate for labels, tapes, etc., to which a variety of printing inks will adhere. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a polymeric film substrate that will not delaminate and which is substantially curl-free. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fabrication process to produce such a polymeric film substrate using techniques similar to those used for monolayer and multi-layer films with little, if any, increase in the cost typically associated with such fabrication. It is an object of the present invention to provide a polymeric film substrate having increased transverse-direction stiffness without loss of printability. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a film formed of an economical and relatively environmentally-friendly material, such a film having softness, conformability, flexibility and clarity with sufficient physical characteristics to stand up to the stresses experienced by films applied to pliable base structures.
These and other objectives are achieved in the present invention through the combination of a primary polymer material and a secondary polymer material that are mixed together prior to extrusion as a single layer for subsequent stretching and either bi-, or uni-directional, orientation. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the primary material is polypropylene of the type commonly used in the fabrication of film substrates. It is to be understood, however, that other materials acting as the structural component of the mixture, may be used, including, but not limited to, polyethylenes such as high-density polyethylene, and co-polymers of polyethylene and polypropylene.
The secondary material is preferably a combination of components that must include enough vinyl-acetate (VA) such that there is a total of at least 5% by weight of VA in the mixture of the primary and secondary materials. The VA may be combined with a VA-carrier material, that may be, but is not limited to, polyethylene, generally identified as EVA, for ethyl-vinyl-acetate. Alternatively, it has been determined that another suitable print carrier material is from the family of acrylics, such as methacrylate (MA) in a carrier identified as ethyl methacrylate (EMA). Of course, VA alone may also be employed, provided the percentage of that material in the mixture is suitable for printing without significant detriment to the structural characteristics of the film.
A feature of the present invention is the mixing together of the VA-(or MA-) containing material and the primary material prior to extruding that mixture for delivery to subsequent processing. This unitary mixture may be processed differently than if the two materials were processed as distinctive layers. The inventor has determined that the unitary mixture may be processed and oriented at a temperature exceeding the permissible temperature for processing of the VA- or MA-containing material. As a result, higher orientation and heat stabilization of the structural polypropylene part of the mix is achieved, thereby making the end product film stiffer while retaining sufficient flexibility to maintain conformability with a variety of substrates. It is also possible to reduce or eliminate curling of the end-product film in that processing at a relatively higher temperature, that may range from 270 deg. F.-295 deg. F., creates the opportunity to heat set and then stress relieve or relax from the high temperature to a lower temperature so as to relax the molecular structure of the film. Since the primary structural material and the secondary printable material are provided in a uniform blend, there is uniform relaxation.
The unitary mixture of the structural primary material and the secondary material is formulated so as to ensure xe2x80x9cprintabilityxe2x80x9d of the end-product film. In particular, the secondary material contains vinyl-acetate that may be in an EVA matrix. As noted, the printable material may alternatively be vinyl-acetate alone or vinyl-acetate in an ethylene-methacrylate (EMA) matrix. Under the processing temperatures noted, the vinyl-acetate is released, that is, it moves through the mixture matrix, or xe2x80x9cbloomsxe2x80x9d to the surface of the film so as to provide a film surface having at least about 5% by weight of vinylacetate. This quantity of vinyl-acetate in an EVA matrix has been determined to be sufficient for attachment of print ink under any one of the six printing methods previously noted. A similar concentration of methyl-acrylate in EMA works as well.
The film facestock of the present invention is further enhanced by ensuring that the rollers used during the stretching process are as smooth as practical. The rollers have a high-chrome finish that is less than 8 RMS, and preferably about 1-2 RMS. These smoother rollers keep the film on the rollers more tightly than in the past. The film therefore has a more uniform and complete contact than available with the prior rollers. The film thus tends to shrink less in the transverse direction and, by maintaining the film more tightly on the rollers at the noted higher processing temperature, the film crystallizes-heat setsxe2x80x94without shrinking. This better heat setting yields improved film strength and brings the TD stiffness more in line with the MD stiffnessxe2x80x94without detriment to the film""s printability.
In regard to forming a soft, conformable, flexible, and clear film, that may or may not further be printable, the present invention includes a unitary polymer-polymer mixture. The mixture is a suitable substitute for PVC. Specifically, the mixture includes a polyolefin such as polyethylene or polypropylene is blended with a clarity-enhancing polymer that is preferably styrene-ethylene-butadiene-styrene (SEB-S) block copolymer. The polyolefin provides an economical structural component that is relatively much more environmentally friendly than PVC. It also is crystalline and therefore enables film orientation upon processing if desired. As noted, that orientation generates toughness in the machine and transverse directions. The SEB-S block copolymer provides clarity, a reduction in haze, and improved gloss when desired. The polyolefin-SEB-S blend provides better clarity and elongation characteristics than machine-oriented films, an important feature particularly when the film is to be adhesively coupled to a flexible structure such as a toothpaste tube.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description, the accompanying drawing, and the appended claims.